The Pigeon Alchemist ou Délire d'une Auteure Haineuse
by Kanade-Chin
Summary: Un Edward fleur bleue, Un Alphonse absent dans l'intrigue Un Roy Mustang aussi important qu'un pot de fleur Et une auteure désespérée devant le Monstre qu'elle a créée. UNE MARY-SUE ! Les personnages ayant subis les outrages de ce suppôt de Satan, s'insurgeront contre elle, réclamant leurs droits. PARODIE Cordialement, salutations, bonsoir, bonne nuit, bonne soupe. *s'incline*
1. Chapter 1

_The Pigeon Alchemist ou délire d'une Auteure Haineuse._

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme vous l'aurez certainement compris via le genre et le titre, cette fiction n'est pas écrite avec sérieux. Ce n'est pas du pur délire non plus alors ne vous attendez pas à des bananes qui parlent ou des Palmiers ambulants… euh, peut-être que si en fait.**

 **Je suis une vétérane anti-Mary-Sue, et c'est de cette révulsion qu'est nait cette fic.**

 **Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça, vous ne connaissez pas les Mary-Sue ? Mais si ! Je suis certaine que vous en avez même créée une.**

 **C'est très simple, voici la recette : Prenez une fille au physique ravageur, aux pouvoirs extraordinaires style maîtrise des quatre éléments, orpheline avec une sombre histoire derrière elle, une vie pourrie, un fond de mélodrame et le héros de l'histoire originale amoureux transi de cette fumisterie. N'oubliez pas, évidemment, que votre Mary-Sue doit ETRE l'intrigue et posséder une personnalité parfaite. Mettez de belles qualités genre « altruiste, généreuse, courageuse » et des défauts qui peuvent être mélioratif en insistant bien sur les modalisateur « LEGEREMENT trop gourmande, UN PEU trop franche » et vous obtenez votre Mary-Sue !**

 **Aucun remboursement possible.**

 **Bref. En fait, les Mary-Sue sont le plus souvent engendrée par des auteurs maladroits-moi y compris- qui ne pensent pas à bien préparer leur personnage. Quand nous avons un OC en tête, il faut tout de suite le couché sur papier, définir son caractère et le rôle qu'il aura dans l'histoire. On peut ainsi mieux réfléchir aux clichés à éviter et créer un passé cohérent et en interaction avec l'intrigue. Cela rend le personnage plus vivant. Par exemple, un OC dont les parents, des gens lambda, sont décédés et dont on ne connaît rien aura beaucoup plus de mal à se crédibiliser aux yeux des lecteurs. Pour le physique, il vaut mieux opter pour la simplicité, s'inspirer de soi-même. L'immersion dans le personnage en sera d'autant plus évidente qu'on arrivera à s'identifier à lui.**

 **Je parle en tant qu'amatrice et c'est mon avis. Ce sont les réflexions que je me fais lorsque je lis les fics en question qui usent des Mary-Sue et des Gary. Ainsi, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec moi, ce qui est fort probable.**

 **Ceci est une PARODIE, à ne pas prendre au premier degré. Ce n'est pas une tentative d'humour, j'ai juste écris ce que j'avais envie en reprenant les clichés et en les détournant. Je me suis bien amusée.**

 **Vous verrez dans cette fiction l'intervention de l'auteure, enfin moi quoi ^^ . J'ai juste voulu traduire certaines de mes réactions excessives.**

 **Pour finir, la suite de cette fiction ne dépend que de vous et de vos retours. J'ai quelques idées pour la suite que je n'écrirai que si vous en exprimez l'envie. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à part le prologue et le premier chapitre, je ne compte pas écrire de suite officiellement. Officieusement, c'est dans ma tête. En gros, si y en a que ça intéresse, je continue.**

 **Voilà, je ne pense pas avoir oublié quoique ce soit, si vous avez des questions, vous savez où les poser (je veux pas vous prendre pour des buses, z'êtes pas idiots )).**

 **Prologue :**

La pièce était ridiculement sombre, ne laissant apparaître en son antre que sept silhouettes le long de ce qu'il semblait être une table. Ils discutaient d'une voix outrageusement basse et outrageusement mystique, selon le scribe de cette histoire qui, dans un coin de la pièce, tente tant bien que mal d'écrire malgré la pénombre.

-Oh toi, éteins c'tte machine qui fait de la lumière, on perd toute crédibilité ! Cracha l'une des silhouettes censées être méga flippante et méga mystérieuse.

L'auteure, désobligée, range son ordinateur dans sa sacoche et attend la suite des évènements.

-Vous êtes certain que _cette personne_ qui est tout à fait ordinaire, sans aucune particularité apparente et au physique tout à fait normal–notons-le- nous mènera à l'Objet-Super-Ultra-Secret-Qu'aucun-Des lecteurs-Ne-Connaît-Puisque-Ce-N'-Est-Pas-DU-TOUT-Le-Filon-ROUGE-De-L'histoire-De-Fullmetal Alchemist ?

-Muahahahaargh… kof, kof… KOF ! Attendez, je la refais. Humhum… Muahahahahahah, j'ai étudié cette personne et elle nous mènera assurément à l'Objet-Super-Ultra-Secret-Qu'aucun-Des lecteurs-Ne-Connaît-Puisque-Ce-N'-Est-Pas-Du-Tout-Le-Filon-ROUGE-De-L'histoire-De-Fullmetal Alchemist, que nous convoitons, lui assura l'un des convives qui avait une apparence androgyne.

Le visage de l'Inconnu-Pas-Si-Inconnu se tordit en un sourire aux dents si éclatantes de blancheurs qu'elle luire dans l'obscurité à l'instar de celui du Chat de Cheshire. Une tentative vaine pour faire peur aux lecteurs ou mettre un peu de suspens dont cette fiction manque cruellement, dès les premières lignes.

-Elle nous permettra d'avoir mainmise sur l'Alchimiste d'Acier ? S'inquiéta tout de même sa vis-à-vis, histoire d'en placer une.

-Bien sûr, elle le tuera même pour nous si elle ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui dès leur premier regard, ricana de nouveau l'androgyne.

 **Serait-il devin ?**

Une voix affreusement bête prit la parole.

-Mais Env… /SBAAAAAAF/

-Ne dis pas mon nom !

-Pardon… Mais Maître incontesté –depuis quand t'es le chef d'ailleurs ?-notre but, c'est pas de se servir d'Edward Elric pour créer la Pierre, dans l'intrigue d'origine ? Si on le tue, c'est mort…

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle exagérément lugubre.

-Euuuuh bah, dans cette histoire on va dire qu'on veut le tuer ! Répliqua ledit Maître Incontesté. Compris.

Est-ce qu'au moins il a été élu démocratiquement ?

Les inconnus suprêmement mystérieux acquiescèrent.

-Au fait, cette personne, tu nous la présentes ? S'extasia l'une des silhouette avec une voix d'enfant.

-Bien évidemment. Eteignez la bougie pour pas qu'on voit son visage sinon l'histoire n'est pas drôle…

Ceci fait, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre sur la silhouette de …

 **-A… Attendez… L'auteur vérifie le scénario. Nous ne sommes pas dans Harry Potter… La magie n'existe pas ici… COMME CETTE FICHUE PORTE PEUT-ELLE S'OUVRIR TOUTE SEULE ?-**

… de la nouvelle arrivante.

Il faisait tellement noir que la seule chose que l'on distinguait d'elle était la masse de sa chevelure filandreuse et soyeuse à souhait, ainsi que ses courbes généreuses.

-Bonsoir, susurra-t-elle. Je ne dirais pas mon nom parce que je veux garder ça secret pour la fin mais on me connaît aussi sous le nom de L'Alchimiste de la…

-Ca revient au même, l'interrompit Env… l'un des convives.

-Ah oui… Désolée. Hum, je suis Alchimiste… et spécialiste en surprise.

Pour vous servir.

-Mais c'est ma réplique dans la précédente histoire de cette auteure !

 **-PLAGIAT !**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du prologue. Je publierai le premier chapitre sous peu.**

 **Ah, pour le nom de ma Mary-Sue. C'est trouvé un peu par hasard. J'étais en Espagne, cherchant un prénom à cette écervelée, les cheveux propres, nettoyés avec un shampoing Ushuaïa. Et là, je m'assieds sur le lit et je zieute la télévision, réglée sur les météos du monde. Bien évidemment, je tombe sur Ushuaïa. Coïncidence ? Je ne suis pas superstitieuse mais j'ai su. J'ai su que c'était comment ça qu'allait s'appeler mon personnage ! Pis, Galaté, c'est venu comme ça.**

 **Je voulais un nom bien ridicule, et quoi de mieux que celui d'un produit de beauté ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que certains seront attirés par cette fanfiction.**


	2. Coup de Foudre à 500 volt

**Bon, premier et peut-être unique chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai bien envie de la continuer mais ce n'est pas mon but premier. En revanche, si vous être nombreux à en faire la demande (ou même seulement un), je publierai une suite. Non pas que j'écrive selon le nombre de reviews (je hais cette psychologie du « Si vous laissez des commentaires, je poste la suite ».) cette histoire ne dépend finalement que de l'intérêt que vous y porterez puisque pour moi ce n'est pas un projet d'écriture sérieux. Je l'ai fait pour passer le temps mais ce n'est pas comme** _At the Crossroad of Souls_ __ **ou** _A Lollypop or Bullet_ __ **qui, elles, sont des fanfictions que je continuerai même si je n'ai aucun rendu**

 **Chapitre 1 : Coup de foudre à 500 volt.**

Le soleil brillait sur Central( ?) et Edward Elric marchait d'un pas conquérant ( ?), vers le QG son rapport pour Mustang à la main ( ?).

 **-Coupure volontaire de la part de la scribe. Premièrement, à part sur Google Image, il ne fait jamais beau à Central. Secondement, Ed n'est jamais content quand il se rend au travail et… il est où son frère ? Et pour finir, dans le trois quart de l'anime, le Colonel réside au Quartier Général de l'Est… Je comprends plus rien là… Bon, voyons comment cela va se goupiller-**

Donc, le Fullmetal déambulait, allègre, dans les rues de la capitale, le nez pointé vers le ciel.

Il était d'une telle bonne humeur qu'il ne vit pas une personne foncer droit sur lui, les entraînant tous les deux dans un chute douloureuse.

Ed fut le premier à se relever en se massant le cou et… Proposa sa… main… à la personne… qui l'avait… percuté…

-Oh pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, s'excusa le jeune homme, désolé.

 **Kanade, l'auteure, regardait la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Edward ne s'énervait pas ? C'était habituellement la première chose qu'il faisait avant même de se relever.**

-Non, c'est de ma faute, le rassura une voix indéniablement féminine.

La jeune fille entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux que lui présenta l'alchimiste et…

 **BIIIIIIIIZ ! LES DEUX FURENT ELECTROCUTER ! 480 Volt. COUP DE FOUDRE !**

 **Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Envy est devin !**

Le bel alchimiste blond trop calme croisa son regard.

Elle avait de grands yeux, assez banals, d'une couleur ordinairement rouge, mêlé de reflets verts, bleus, jaunes et violets. Des yeux envoutants, fascinants –Un bon sujet scientifique pour Joseph Mengele-…

Il ne put en voir davantage car quelqu'un- **what ? Excuse de merde !-** l'interpela.

-Je dois y aller, pardon…

Il s'en alla en coup de vent, laissant l'adolescente aux yeux si normaux, la bouche en Cul-de-Poule.

En compagnie de Riza Hawkeye, Edward pénétra en trombe dans le bureau PERSONNEL du Colonel.

 **Dans son souvenir, Kanade aurait juré que ses subordonnés partageaient son bureau.**

-Yo colonel caca ! Chantonna Ed, les mains dans les poches.

 **Colonel… caca ? Notre blond était puéril sur les bords mais là ça virait à la débilité.**

-Oh Fullmetal, te voilà enfin ! Je me disais, avec ta petite taille aussi…

*Fullmetal en fusion, veuillez-vous écarter en dehors du périmètre de sécurité s'il vous plaît*

Après son sketch habituel, Mustang l'incita au silence.

-T'as fini ? Bien, je voulais te présenter ta nouvelle partenaire –boulet-, annonça-t-il.

Tournoiement spectaculaire de la caméra pour la river sur… La fille aux prunelles ordinaires que le jeune homme avait renversée plus tôt était là, droite comme un i et timide devant le bureau surchargé de paperasse de leur supérieur.

Edward qui, dans son strabisme, n'avait aperçu que ses yeux, la détailla de plus près.

Elle avait un visage fin et d'un blancheur de **–cul-** porcelaine, aux lèvres roses et douces. – **Ed touche avec les yeux, si, si !-.** Son expression était d'une douceur insolente, laissant pensé qu'elle était **–sans personnalité-** à la fois naïve, mature, courageuse, franche, discrète, émotive, gourmande...pragmatique, astucieuse… **-Parfaite en gros ?-.**

Ses cheveux blancs, virant à l'argenté bleuté vert-de-gris, tombaient en cascades dans son dos, jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était vêtue trèèèèès simplement. Elle avait une jupe jaune et bleu, courte, juste un peu évasée en bas, à peine, avec une ceinture en lamé et en peau de crocodile hyper class. Son top sans manche **–ouais un bustier quoi-** aves des lacets lui tombait juste au-dessus du nombril. Elle portait des mitaines longues, celle de la main droite jusqu'à l'épaule et la gauche en dessous du coude. Elle était chaussée de bottines et de chaussettes hautes bordées d'une ligne jaune. Sa cape jaune retenue par deux épeurons d'or balayait le sol à chaque mouvement.

 **Sérieusement, elle s'est crue dans une histoire style** **heroïc-fantasy** **ou quoi ?**

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et Ed rougit.

Lui, rougir ? Lui qui s'intéressait aux filles comme Kanade s'intéressait au musée de la pantoufle ?

-Enchanté je m'ap… Hiiii !

La nouvelle arrivante trébucha sur sa chevelure immaculée et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

Kanade se tordait de rire par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Bien fait.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit EdwardGentleman.

La pauvre fille se releva bien vite et sourit niaisement.

-Oui merci. Mon nom et Ushuaïa Galaté.

 **Ushwi… Uwish… Ushi… Hein ? Exercice d'élocution, probablement.**

-Enchanté Ushuaïa Galaté, fit Ed, poli.

 **Comme il fait ?**

-En fait, intervint Roy. Ushuaïa est une alchimiste d'Etat surpuissante. LA plus JEUNE alchimiste d'Etat du MONDE !

 **Pardon ? Mais c'est Ed le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat du monde, non ? Kanade se tourna vers le blond en question, attendant sa réaction.**

Qui ne vint pas.

-Oh, vraiment ? S'étonna simplement l'Ex-plus-jeune-alchimiste-d'-Etat. Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant ?

Mustang semblait prendre un malin plaisir à répondre à la place de Ushuaïa **–pouffements-** car il dit :

-C'est la plus puissante alchimiste de l'univers entier devant ton père !

-Ah, comment ça se fait ? Demanda Innocemment Ed.

 **Mille pétards Edward, dis quelque chose ! Insurge-toi !**

Le visage d'Ushuaïa s'assombrit et sa main se serra sur sa poitrine de manière théâtrale.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Les raisons de mon enrôlement dans l'armée sont trop sombres pour un garçon comme toi qui ne connaît rien de la vie et qui n'a jamais souffert comme moi, souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

 **Ne connaît rien de la vie ? N'a jamais souffert ? Ed ?**

-Elle a passé l'examen avec brillo quand elle avait seulement spet ans ! C'est un génie de la plus grande espèce ! Expliqua Bradley qui avait délaissé son rôle de Généralissime.

-Euh… Personne n'a rien dit ? Intervint enfin Kanade en se demandant quels parents laisseraient son enfant s'engager dans l'armée.

Dans la charte du pacte Auteur/Lecteur, l'auteur ne doit intervenir qu'en qu'à d'extrême nécessité. Je jugeais le moment opportun.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Atteeeeends ! Fit Ushuaïa avec un geste impatient. Je révèlerai toute ma vie après, quand Ed me posera une question difficile genre : Tu viens d'où ? Cette interrogation sur mes origines amènera à un moment biiiiien mélodramatique où je dévoilerai ma life d'une traite si bien que la prochaine fois je pourrais carrément me coller mon CV sur la gueule, ça irait plus vite.

-Ah ok… Désolée.

Kanade retourna s'assoir dans un angle de la pièce pour écrire.

-Et pourquoi me la présentez-vous seulement maintenant ? Demande Edward qui semble retrouver un peu de lucidité.

Gros blanc.

-Car… C'est… Notre arme secrète ! Eluda Roy, tout content. Et à présent, ce sera ta partenaire car on sait que tu n'arriveras pas à t'en sortir tout seul…

-Et Al, il compte pour du b…

-Que si PERSONNE ne veille sur toi, tu risques de te blesser…

-Mais y Alph…

-Et que puisque tu n'as pas du tout passé l'examen d'alchimiste à douze ans et que tu n'as pas du tout vu la vérité, t'as besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse mieux que toi en Alchimie !

-Hein ? Les recherches d'Al et m…

\- Al ? Qui est Al ?

-Mon fr…

-Il est inutile dans cette histoire !

-C'est plus Fullmetal Alchemist alors, raisonna sagement Kanade.

Les personnages (excepté Ed) en chœur :

\- TOI LA FERME !

Kanade pleure. Kanade est triste. Kanade veut des chocolats pour se consoler.

Soudain, Edward revient dans son rôle de Gary.

-Super, je suis vraiment très heureux d'avoir une partenaire ! Moi qui avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner dans mon voyage !

 **Naaaaaon ! Ed, reviens-moi !**

-Bien, je vous donnerai votre mission sous peu, vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux adolescents partirent et le Colonel ainsi que toute son équipe silencieuse disparurent jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. En effet, puisque Mademoiselle Voie Lactée… Euh Galaté, va tout gérer seule !

Edward et la fille au nom de shampoing marchaient dans les rues, enfermés dans un mutisme embarrassé. Le cœur du jeune alchimiste battait la chamade. Il sentait l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune fille lui chatouiller le nez et réveiller ses sens. Il avait envie de tout plaquer pour elle, même la promesse qu'il avait faite à son pauvre frère, celle de retrouver leurs membres.

 **Bâtard, va.**

SES mains étaient moites sous le stress et les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait.

 **Je précise que les auteurs de ce genre de fic ont rapidement tendance à oublier qu'Ed à une main d'acier n'ayant aucune perception sensorielle et que par conséquent, elle ne peut pas être traductrice des sensations du petit blond !**

-Dis, Ushuaïa, l'apostropha-t-il avec une douceur qui n'avait rien d'Edwardien.

Elle se tourna vers lui dans un tourbillon de cheveux blancs.

-Voui qu'eff tu feuu ?

-Euh, tu manges tes cheveux là…

Elle se dépêtra de sa masse capillaire en l'attachant et ajusta sa jupe trop courte pur être plus à l'aise devant la caméra.

-Donc, oui ?

-Je voulais savoir… D'où viens-tu ?

 **Ah ah ! J'en étais sûre !**

 **Au moins il a remarqué la consonance exotique du nom de cette pimb… de cette jeune fille.**

 **Attention, préparez les mouchoirs ! Eclairage dramatique ? Ok. Fausse pluie ? Ok. Soleil couchant ? Ok. Les violons… Où sont les violons ? Nan pas la Grande Sonate de Mozart ! Le quintet de Brahms ? Non plus. Song From The Secret Garden * ! Cliché oblige, parfait !**

 _*Dans le passage qui va suivre, je vous suggère plus que fortement de mettre cette musique en fond, même si vous la connaissez d'ors et déjà ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça mais cette scène est l'exception qui confirme la règle._

Une fois de plus, le regard incroyable d'Ushuaïa se couvrit d'un voile sombre, traduisant toute sa tristesse et sa souffrance. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle étouffa un petit sanglot.

-Oh Ed, si tu savais, pleurnicha-t-elle en se détournant. Je me suis enfuie de mon pays natal lorsque j'avais six ans. Une guerre horrible sévissait dans tout le pays dont j'étais la princesse. Mes parents, de si gentils souverains, se sont faits assassinés sous mes yeux ! Sous mes yeux ! Tout comme mes femmes de chambre qui étaient aussi mes confidentes. Et mon frère dont on n'a pas retrouvé le corps et qui ne sera pas important pour l'histoire est mort également. Sniiiif !

-Ton frère dont on n'a pas retrouvé le corps et qui n'aura pas d'importance dans l'histoire aussi ? Ma pauvre…

-Ensuite, ce fut une véritable descente aux Enfers. Je fus enlevée et livrée à une organisation sataniste et je fus torturée, violée, persécutée avant d'être utilisée comme sacrifice humain **-Black Butler ?-** C'est alors que je vis la Vérité qui me donna un pouvoir qui dépasse royalement les lois de ce monde. **–elle a vraiment confondue l'univers de FMA avec un monde magique ma parole-**. Je peux absoudre le principe de l'équivalence. **-Ed ! Ed ! T'as entendu ? Tu peux ramener Al ! Ed : Al qui ?-** J'ai réussi à m'échapper et tuer les mécréants qui me retenaient et ma meilleure amie fut tuée devant moi. En chemin, j'ai été arrêtée, réduite en esclavage puis séquestrée par une famille qui me battait, me faisait faire les tâches les plus ingrates. Puis, après quelques années dans l'armée, j'ai appris que mes parents n'étaient pas mes parents biologiques et que ma vraie mère m'avait eu suite au viol du même type qui m'avait violé quelques années auparavant. J'ai participé au Massacre d'Ishvaal à seulement huit ans, c'était horrible. Puis j'ai adopté un chat qui est mort écrasé et mon petit ami a fini infirme dans un accident de voiture qui a tué les quelques amis que je m'étais faits. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu car je me sentais si responsable de sa… hum…condition **–Dis plutôt que t'avais la flemme de t'occuper d'un cul-de-jatte ouais-** Ce fut difficile, douloureux, mais en mémoire de mon feu chaton, je n'ai jamais cessé de sourire, de me battre contre la vie.

 **Cette fille est définitivement poursuivie par la malchance… Kanade se barra illico Presto pour ne pas finir en charpie.**

Edward saisit les mains d'Ushuaïa qui, malgré la tristesse de son récit et en dépit de ses larmes, lui sourit courageusement.

-Tu es si forte et ce que tu as vécu est si horrible, je ne sais pas comment alléger ta peine. Je ne peux pas comprendre, je n'ai jamais souffert comme toi, déclara Ed, ses yeux dorés humides.

 **Edward n'a pas pleuré depuis l'épisode de Barry Le Boucher… Y'a un 'blème là.**

-Merci mais il faut accepter ce que la vie nous réserve. Cela nous rend plus forts et plus nobles, puis je ne suis pas à plaindre, il y a pire par le monde.

Cette fois Ed ne dit rien. Pire qu'elle autre part ? Doit-on s'inquiéter du sort de l'humanité ?

-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça, fit le Fullmetal au bout d'un moment. Si tu as besoin, je suis à ta disposition **–tiens, il fait de nouveau beau… Pile quand tu as arrêté de raconter ta vie merdique-**.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel figuraient son adresse, son e-mail –hein ?-, son téléphone portable, ses pseudo Tweeter et Facebook, son SnapChat, son Instagram, son MSN, son Skype, son Tinder, son Whatsapp, son meetic… Euh effacez le dernier.

 **Petite note pratique. Bien que très avancé techniquement parlant puisque se situant dans un univers rétro-futuriste, Fullmetal Alchemist ne connaît toutefois pas les téléphones mobiles, les ordinateurs portables ni aucun réseau social, et tant mieux pour lui. Donc, si vous comptez intégrer des smartphones dans votre histoire, précisez en quelques lignes que la technologie évolue petit à petit et blabla. Mais évitez les « son portable sonna l'alarme à… » Si l'univers ne le permet pas. Idem pour les moyens de transports, l'électroménager ect… Voilà, c'est dit !**

Elle le remercia du regard

-Je dois rentrer où mon frère risque de s'inquiéter.

 **Ooooooh il se rappelle l'existence de son cadet ! Vive Alphonse !**

Il lui fourra son parapluie dans les bras, rouge comme une tomate.

-T… Tiens, ce serait con qu'en plus tu tombes malade, marmonna le bel Alchimiste aux yeux d'or en détournant la tête.

-Tu es un ange.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et repartit on-ne-sait-où, laissant un Ed trempé, transi par le froid, et les nerfs douloureux à cause de la pluie battante.

Kanade le sonda un instant avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et prenne une direction aussi hasardeuse que sa nouvelle (petite) amie. Elle secoua la tête, mi-navrée, mi-exaspérée puis, son radar à personnages sonna. Alphonse l'appelait au secours.

L'Auteur de cette immondice qu'est cette fiction pris le chemin inverse et fonça à la rencontre de l'armure, laquelle s'était réfugiée dans un petit pub banlieusard, à l'allure miteuse. Il était accompagné d'un type à la figure de prince charmant style, « Monsieur Jean-François en Vacances à Saint-Tropez ». J'aurais pu craquer s'il n'avait pas ce visage hyper pâle de vampire Twilight aveuglant et un fauteuil roulant accroché au c… au derrière. Je devinais sans mal qu'il s'agissait de l'ex petit-ami d'Ushuaïa.

-Oh mon Dieu **-Appelle-moi Kanade-** , même si je remets en cause mon athéisme, je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Hurla Alphonse en serrant l'auteure dans ses bras.

-Arrgh Al, lâche-moi, suffoqua Kanade en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'étreinte du petit frère d'Edward.

-Kanade-Chin, je n'en peux plus ! Gémit Al en lui tirant une chaise pour s'assoir.

-Merci.

Kanade le scruta un instant, non surprise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Al, je vais y remédier. Mais, éclaire-moi, il vous quoi ce type avec nous, fit-elle en désignant l'intrus du doigt.

-Eh oh, ce type il a un nom, marmonna le concerné en rougissant. Je m'appelle Yuzuru.

-Pourquoi un nom japonais ? Demanda l'auteure, perplexe.

-J'sais pas moi ! Dans ce genre d'histoire, ils mettent n'importe quoi comme prénom ! Et pis ils prétextent que c'est Xinois, expliqua-t-il en vidant son verre de soda.

Auquel cela le serait, Xing serait une représentation de la Chine et non pas du Pays du Soleil Levant. Contre-sens.

-Et pourquoi t'es là ? J'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un cul-de-jatte.

-Eeeeeeh ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui d'abord ! Hurla Ruzu…Yuruku…

-Pour l'auteure de l'histoire et je ne permets qu'un Gary incruste mon Maki.

Yuzuru prit un air blasé.

-Tu te prends pour une résistance ou quoi ?

-En fait, interrompit Al pour faire cesser cette querelle. Yuzuru est l'ancien petit ami d'Ushuaïa mais techniquement, il devait réapparaître dans l'histoire en tant que rival d'Ed pour former un triangle amoureux bien niais. Puis, s'allier aux méchants pour ainsi tuer mon frère et avoir Ushuaïa pour lui tout seul.

-Sauf que moi j'm'en balance de Galaté. Cette fille est le diable, elle porte le malheur en elle et j'ai juste envie d'empêcher votre chouchou blond de finir en sauce cocktail, conclut Yukuku.

Kanade opina, compréhensive.

-Bien. Très bien. A trois, ce sera plus simple en effet. Il va falloir établir un plan, jeunes gens. Un plan de vengeance. Nous allons gâcher tous les moments forts et dramatiques de cette fiction. La guerre et déclarée.

Les trois acolytes se regroupèrent en cercle et joignirent leurs mains au centre.

-Mary-Sue doit mourir !

OWARIIIIIIII !

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Si toutefois cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **Kanade-Chin vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée.**


	3. Attaque surprise Surprise ? Vraiment ?

**Bonjour ?**

 **Hum, vi c'est moi. Avec une semaine de retard… Voire plus. Bon, j'avais pas annoncé de délai mais quand même…**

 **Bref, me revoici avec une suite de ce torchon expressément régurgité par mon cerveau malade.**

 **Je remercie énormément Blue-Dreams pour son commentaire sur FanficFr et Little Pingoo pour sa reviews sur .**

 **Merci également aux deux favoris et à ceux qui lisent, de près ou de loin, cette fiction.**

 **Je vous embrasse baveusement (je réinvente la langue, c'est-y pas beau ?) et pleins de cookies à ceux qui postent des reviews (ou des carambar pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'appareil dentaire !)**

 **Kanade-Chin vous salue bien bas !**

 **The Pigeon Alchemist**

-Mary-Sue doit mourir !

Les propos de l'auteure furent cueillis par les approbations enthousiastes de ses nouveaux acolytes. Cependant, cette bataille se révèlera plus ardue que de prime abord…

Ushuaïa était en train de conter sa très triste histoire à un Edward désemparé qui, naïf comme pas deux, semblait complètement affligé pour elle, quand elle remarqua un détail qui la gênait depuis son apparition dans l'histoire.

Une fille à l'allure un peu désuète, caractérisée par son veston noir et ses Docs bordeaux crasseuses, était assise sur le perron d'une maison mitoyenne. Une étrange machine lumineuse entre les mains, munie d'un clavier, elle appuyait férocement sur les touches blanches de son bloc note électronique. Uhuaïa n'en avait jamais vu, mais elle saurait dire sans équivoque qu'il s'agissait d'un ordinateur. Aussitôt, un sentiment d'inquiétude naquit dans le creux de son bonnet F. Cette gamine était déjà là lors de sa rencontre avec Edward Elric et paraissait les suivre, ou bien LA suivre…

 **N'oublions pas que L'Ushuaïa-centrisme est prouvé littérairement.**

… selon la manière dont on voit les choses, notant ses moindres faits et gestes.

La Mary-Sue contempla cette loque vivante et la fierté envahit tout son être. Fierté pour sa singularité par rapport à cette auteure désœuvrée. Fierté car cette dernière avait tout à envier à la plastique parfaite de Ushushiante, en partant de ses cheveux blonds cendrés trop raides, en passant par ses yeux d'un vert glacial trop grands, sa mâchoire proéminente et sa silhouette potelée qui ne demandaient qu'à s'embellir pour adopter le physique angélique d'Ushuaïa.

Celle-ci, hautaine, redressa la tête, le nez pointé vers le ciel redevenu clair après sa litanie. Elle empêcherait Kanade de parvenir à ses fins, et ce, par tous les moyens. Usant de son regard de braise elle fit comprendre à l'alchimiste d'acier qu'elle devait partir. Cet idiot lui fila son parapluie au cas où il pleuvrait de nouveau.

 **Si tel était le cas, il aurait dû le garder pour lui. Ce n'est pas la Galaté qui risquait de rouiller et de mourir d'une hémorragie interne cérébrale à cause d'une clef à molette lestement envoyée par une mécanicienne en furie devant le carnage de ses beaux automails. Passons.**

Sur son passage, Ushuaïa se retint de cracher sur Kanade qui la scrutait avec un intérêt sauvage.

Aucun traité, aucun mot ne fut nécessaire pour comprendre qu'elles venaient de se déclarer la Guerre.

-Alors, quel est ton plan ? Interrogea Al, fébrile à l'idée de reprendre sa place auprès de son grand frère.

-Déjà, je vais tenter de détourner un maximum Ushuaïa de son rôle de Mary-Sue. Mais avant laissons un peu couler, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas trop de soupçons.

-Tu ne peux pas simplement supprimer l'histoire ou changer le personnage ? Raisonna Yuzumachin-chose.

Con comme la lune –oups, pardon- celui-là.

-Non, ce type de scénarii a pris trop d'ampleur pour être gommé aussi aisément. Pour le coup, notre but ce n'est pas de faire cesser ce genre d'histoires mais de s'attaquer à des personnages l'instar d'Ushuaïa. Ridiculiser les Mary-Sue, favoriser l'immersion d'OC authentiques et bien pensés tu vois.

-Bah… Que vais-je devenir, moi, pleurnicha l'ex petit ami de leur ennemie.

Kanade venait de prononcer sa mise à mort.

-T'es secondaire donc je pourrais voir s'il y a pas une place pour toi, Gary.

-Du moment que je sers l'intérêt de la création…

-Arrête de jouer les hypocrites. Dis plutôt que ça te fais chier de disparaître.

-Ouais…

-Un petit pas pour Kanade, un grand pas pour les OC Gary. Je suis fière de toi.

Ils échaudèrent leur plan pendant une bonne heure avant de se séparer pour leur première journée d'observation. – **Comme dans Super Nany, z'avez vu ?** –

Kanade s'était changée et déguisée. Elle avait abandonné ses magnifiques Docs Martens usées, sa chemise blanche froissée, son veston d'occasion recouvert de pins, sa montre à gousset arrêtée et ses hautes chaussettes au profit d'un jeans, d'une paire de Stan Smith (plus jamais ça !) et d'un pull à col roulé. Sa perruque de cheveux bruns coupés au carré et ses lentilles noisette derrière une paire de grosses lunettes la rendait… invisible. Passe-partout. Banal. Oubliable.

Elle restait à une distance respectable de l'objet de ses études, armée de son téléphone mobile, plus discret que son PC.

Kanade sentait ce qui allait se produire. Bon, dès le deuxième chapitre, vous lui direz, c'est un peu rapide. Mais l'intrigue s'était brusquement accélérée dès lors que le spécimen Ushuaïa s'était mis à conter sa triste histoire.

Toujours était-il que les deux jeunes filles progressaient lentement vers le QG mais également vers le moment fatidique où…

-Aie, non lâchez-moi ! Gémit Ushushiante.

Kanade releva brusquement la tête, sortie de ses pensées par la voix infernale et stridente de la Mary-Sue. La fille aux cheveux blancs aux reflets bleus, vert-de-gris était en proie du Syndrome de la petite victime innocente. En effet, trois garçons à l'allure BADASS l'encerclaient de tous côtés. L'un deux venaient de lui saisir le poignet toute en la forçant à les suivre. Elle se débattait un peu trop timidement au gout de l'auteure qui la soupçonnait d'avoir payé ce trio de bad-boys pour les besoins du scénario. Après tout, un claquement de doigts et elle engendrait une explosion nucléaire.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que cette malheureuse scène se déroulait dans une rue qui devrait être bondée…

 **L'agent de la pimbêche avait dû barrer les axes routiers.**

… Les méchantes racailles commencèrent à entraîner leur butin dans une ruelle sordide et sale.

Néanmoins, c'était sans compter l'arrivée du JUSTICIER !

En effet, vêtu de sa magnifique cape rouge volant au vent et son bras d'acier ultra-puissant, Edward Elric arriva à la rescousse.

Un coup de pied mal placé, une droite dans la mâchoire et un éclair bleu suffirent à réduire à néant les mécréants.

\- Mon Dieu **–non, il n'a pas dit ça ? Par pitié, dîtes-moi qu'il n'a pas osé implorer Dieu, quitte à remettre en cause l'athéisme dont il voue une si grande fierté !-.** Ushuaïa Galaté ! S'écria-t-il en se baissant au niveau de la jeune fille dont les épaules étaient secouées par des soubresauts exagérés.

-Ouiiiiin ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me… me … ouiiiiiiiiin, snif…. Ca me rappelle tellement de souvenirs, snif. Je suis si malheureuuuuuuse !

Elle leva son BEAU visage strié de larmes vers l'alchimiste d'acier.

 **Notons ici qu'une Mary-Sue est toujours belle. Mais genre TOUJOURS. Quand vous vous avez la morve au nez, les yeux rouges, le mascara qui coule, les rougeurs sur les pommettes et le nez quand vous pleurez, elles, elles n'ont que de belles larmes limpides qui ne font qu'augmenter sa joliesse maladive.**

-Chuuut, c'est fini, tout va bien, ça va passer, la consola Ed en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se dégagea un peu brutalement de l'étreinte affective de l'ex-plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat et fit d'un ton sinistre, la moitié du visage caché par sa frange immaculée –et même pas décoiffée par l'agitation ! Je veux son coiffeur !-.

 **D'ailleurs, ils font comment les mangas pour cacher leur visage ? J'ai essayé, ça marche pas…**

-Non, Ed ça ne passe pas… Et ça ne passera jamais ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais connu de tels traumatismes !

Avant même qu'Edward ait pu en placer une, elle s'enfuit en courant !

 **Bien sûr ! Et là, il va Faire quoi ? Allez un petit Quizz !**

 **Il s'en moque, il continue sa route.**

 **Il organise des recherches dans tout le pays pour retrouver sa chère et tendre.**

 **Il tente de la rattraper, ce qui va obligatoirement conduire à une autre altercation.**

 **Je vous invite à répondre en envoyant 1) 2) ou 3) Au 666 666 666 ou à l'adresse illuminazi-raptor-jésus.l-œil-qui-voit-tout . ***

 **BRAVO ! La réponse 3) était (voix hachée) en effet la bonneuh réponseuh.**

Donc, Ed s'élança, altruiste, à la suite d'Ushuaïa qui avait miraculeusement disparue.

Il parvint à la rattraper quand…

Scar surgit de… je ne sais… où… l'air patibulaire.

-Muahahah je suis méchant et je vais tuer les alchimistes, ricana-t-il en dissimulant un malaise certain.

Les yeux énormes comme des soucoupes, le petit blond fixa l'intrus avec stupéfaction.

-Mais… Techniquement, si t'es toujours en liberté, ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas arrivé au moment où tu abandonnes l'idée de me liquider ? Ok. Mais alors, pourquoi Mustang m'a pas filé des gardes-du-corps et… Tu sais qu'on est devant le QG au moins ?

Silence.

-M… Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Demande aux auteurs ! Je fais que mon boulot écoute ! Les incohérences dans les scénarii, c'est à la direction qu'il faut se plaindre ! J'suis le méchant, un point c'est tout.

-Mais t'es inutile à l'histoire, objecta Kanade.

-Booooh.

-Bon euh, on peut commencer le combat là, j'attends mon heure de gloire, s'impatienta Ushuaïa en tapant du pied.

La première explosion leur vrilla les tympans. Loin d'être téméraire, Kanade courut se réfugier derrière les nombreux gravats engendrés par la transmutation de Scar. Blanche comme un linceul –on dit comme un linge mais… voilà quoi-, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Al arriver, YuzuMachin sur ses épaules, pointant le cap du doigt.

-KANADE T'ES OU ? S'écria Alphonse, ne remarquant pas l'auteure ou plutôt ne la reconnaissant pas.

-Ici, c'est moi ! Attention baissez-vous ! Les prévint-elle alors qu'un éclair rose pailleté éclairé le ciel.

Au moins, les éclairs d'Ushuaïa n'étaient pas laids à regarder… Un peu criard peut-être…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! Hurla Al pour couvrir le son des pierres échouant sur le sol.

La scribe jura avant de leur sommer d'attendre un peu. Ils observèrent le combat qui venait de s'engager.

Ushuaïa se tenait devant Ed qui n'avait déjà plus la force de se battre.

C'est une plaisanterie, le combat vient à peine de débuter ! Je rêve.

Elle semblait blessée, mais en dépit de son front déglingué, de son poumon perforé, de ses genoux brisés, de son hémorragie interne cérébrale, de son épaule cassée, de sa jambe écorchée, de sa lèvre fendue et de son cou déboité, elle restait debout, sans faillir. Une lueur de détermination brulait dans ses yeux rouges aux reflets verts émeraude, bleus cyan et jaunes comme le soleil.

-Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! S'exclama-t-elle, une aura doré entourant sa silhouette de Barbie.

Elle s'élança dans les airs –elle peut voler ? FAUT ARRÊTER DE DECONNER LA ! ON EST DANS FMA !- , une sphère d'énergie ultra-puissante que Kanade ne saurait nommer, entre les mains. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, ondulant autour de son corps svelte et fragile (pas si infrangible que ça).

-Gogo fulgure au poing… euh non ça c'est Gadget… Ah oui ! Vague de l'amour rose à petits cœurs !

Si son attaque, digne d'un bombardement nucléaire américain, manque d'achever Scar dans d'atroces souffrances, ce-dernier ne se laissa pas faire et fonça sur eux à une vitesse phénoménale, une épée sortie de… de je ne sais où, à la main. Il allait enfoncer son arme dans la poitrine d'Ushushiante, sans pour autant la tuée, hein, quand même ! Nous avons encore des misères à lui faire subir !

-Kanade, tu ne peux pas laisser l'histoire se passer comme ça, sinon c'est Ushuaïa qui aura tous les honneurs, elle sera promue et tout ! S'horrifia Alphonse.

Kanade se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Deux options se présentaient à elle. Soit elle laissait faire les choses et Ushuaïa sortirait héroïne, soit elle sacrifiait Ed pour qu'il reçoive à sa place le cou et reprenne ses droits sur la série.

-Al, mon ordi !

L'armure s'exécuta et lui lança son PC sur les genoux. Aussitôt les doigts de la jeune fille glissèrent aisément sur les touches, avec une telle rapidité qu'on pourrait avoir l'impression qu'elle les effleure à peine. En quelques secondes, elle modifia le cours de l'histoire.

Comme un pantin sous le joug d'un jeu de ficelles, Edward se releva et se positionna en rempart devant Ushuaïa. Il mit son automail devant lui pour parer le coup. Le métal vola en éclat, les nerfs et les muscles artificiels implosèrent pour finir leur course au sol. Son bras n'était plus mais au moins, aucun d'eux n'avait reçu le coup fatal.

Kanade soupira de soulagement, épuisé par l'effort. Modifier une scène aussi souvent reprise était difficile.

-Tu as réussi ! Applaudit Yuzuru en levant les bras au ciel.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, contesta Alphonse en désignant le couple d'alchimistes du doigt.

Inexplicablement guérie de ses blessures, Ushushiante se jeta sur Ed qui se tenait l'épaule de laquelle pendaient encore quelques fils de son membre mécanique.

-Ne bouge pas Ed, je vais soigner tes blessures grâce à l'Elexirologie que je maîtrise parfaitement alors que même toi qui as vu la vérité n'arrive pas à manipuler avec aisance !

Elle colla son front au sien et une autre lumière, cette fois argentée, les entoura. Les plaies d'Ed brillèrent, brunirent puis se refermèrent sans laisser de traces.

-Des capacités régénératrices ! Trop fun ! S'extasia-t-il, impressionné.

 **On lui dit que c'est contre-nature ? Et pas du tout scientifique ?**

Kanade, blême, regardait le spectacle devant elle. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'Ushuaïa pouvait utiliser l'Elexirologie. Et même plus.

L'idée de l'auteure était de faire en sorte qu'Ed retourne à Resembool afin de se remettre. Une gentille mécanicienne répondant au nom de Winry Rockbell lui aurait alors réparé son bras, puis se serait déclaré à lui. Kanade n'était pas une grande fan du couple Edward/Winry, même si elle prend plaisir à écrire des fics sur eux. Elle serait plus pour le RoyEd. Toutefois, si elle avait casé Ed avec la blonde, Ushuaïa aurait perdu du terrain pour conquérir Edward et même si ce couple n'était pas définitif, il avait le mérite de ralentir la progression des desseins du Shampoing.

Or, Kanade est et restera la plus grande cruchasse que cette Terre ait porté. La plus terrible blonde cendrée que ce monde ait fait naître.

Car elle avait oublié un détail. Un seul qui allait chambouler tous ses plans.

Un sourire supérieur aux lèvres, Ushuaïa déclara :

-Pour ton bras, je m'en charge. Je suis mécano à mes heures perdues…

 _*POSEZ CE TELEPHONE ! C'est un Fake hein, n'essayez pas surtout, je n'ai pas de compte à cette adresse et ce numéro est erroné…_

HAUHUARI (Owari)

 **C'est déjà la fin de cette partie, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, et le pathétique mini-pousse de chapitre qui en résulte. Pardon, vraiment, mais 8 pages, c'est pas assez à mon goût.**

 **Je précise. Kanade, c'est moi. Pas mon nom véritable mais moi quand même. La tenue décrite est une tenue que je porte réellement ! Oui oui, je vais en kilt, veston, chemise, docs, au lycée et je présume ne pas être la seule. Ce n'est pas une tenue de Mary-Sue !**

 **J'disais ça au cas où 'y aurait des gens qui diraient « tu critiques les Mary-Sue mais ton perso a un style nianiania nianiania… » et j'en passe !**

 **Merci énormément à ceux qui ont lu/commenté le dernier chapitre et j'espère que vous laisserez une nouvelle trace de votre passage dans le sacerdoce –massacre ?- qu'est cette fiction !**

 **Bonne journée/soirée. Bisous !**


End file.
